The 8th day is pure bliss
by LouieGee
Summary: Imagine knowing how the rest of your life is going to turn out in just 8 days. This summary thing really has nothing to do with the story, just thought it would be cool to write with teh title and everything being the same but anyway, bleh
1. Monday

_**Disclamier:**_ South of nothing

Explanation of late updates on other update, well first chapter of other new story so anyway, this is a real short story, so enjoy it and suck and sorry once again for the late updates just read the other story two they'll both be just great

* * *

__

_**Spencer**_

I walk to my favorite class of the day, English. Not because I like English, I mean don't get me wrong, I speak the language and I love speaking it but that's not the reason I love going to English class, I love to go because of one of my specific classmates, the person that sits right in front of me, Ashley Davies.

Yes, that's right, the most beautiful brunette in the class, actually the whole school, I mean she's just gorgeous. All the girls want to be her and all the guys wan to date her, she is just like the goddess of the school. So I sit behind her, and well, we aren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances and not even by choice. It was this stupid report but anyway, I usually play with her hair during class, she doesn't mind though, I think she barely even notices most of the time.

So, it's been like this everyday since the school year started, Ashley gets there way before me, and she makes sure no one takes the seat behind her and well that my seat. People think we're friends and all but no, not really, not at all actually, as I already said.

But today seemed different, when I woke up this morning it was just like today, today was going to be the beginning of something, but I just don't know what that something is. I am walking to class and I see Ashley waiting outside the door, looking around trying to find someone. First time I've seen Ashley like that, like she's real desperate to find what she's looking for. I head towards the class hoping she doesn't see me and that she finds what she's looking for. But I of course can't fight the urge of just catching a glance of her before I get into the classroom. I look up and our eyes lock before I turn away as quick as I can, hoping she didn't notice.

I walk past her and head into the classroom except someone grabs my arm and pulls me right back out of the classroom. I look at the hand that's grabbing my arm and I am about to pull away when I see the hand belongs to Ashley Davies. I look at her and she looks at me and smiles, and then she shows me her other hand and she has a note in it and she motions me to grab it. I take it and she leans in close to me and whispers.

"Open it in class" I just smile and blush, whoa what has gotten into me. I just nod as she heads in and I decide to take a trip to the bathroom so I can scream in happiness she actually talked to me and gave me a note.

I walk into class late of course, as I tell the teacher my reason, a growing girl does have to pee once in a while you know. I look behind Ashley and there is my seat, I catch Ashley staring at me as if she's checking me out. I blush for the second time today and take my seat. While the teacher is writing about proper use of the English language on the board I see Ashley turn around and mouth 'open the note' to me.

Crap, I almost forgot about the note, I search for it and find it in my right pocket. I take it out and unfold it and I read it.

_**Hey Spence I was wondering if you could like do something special to my hair today, like braids or something, surprise me ok thnx xoxo Ashley**_

I smile, even though the note is short for some reason I feel like it took a real long time to write or something, I don't know maybe I'm just weird. I look over it again and just love the new nickname she has for me, Spence, okay so maybe it's like obvious but she like wrote it, and I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much into this. I fold the note back and put it back into my pocket, and I look at Ashley's hair to decide what to do with it. Okay I guess braids it is. Now I don't want to sound to cocky but well I do the most awesomest braids, so I decide to get started knowing I only have about 45 minutes to work on the braids.

I grab her hair and I feel Ashley start to relax as she lets me work my magic. I braid her hair and the class of course flies by. I finish seconds before the bell rings and I whisper to myself 'beautiful' Ashley turns around and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I know I am, and thanks for the braids" I stare at her thinking crap she heard me but I guess it's all right and she even thanked me for the braids. I get up and I see her once again standing by the door, she sees me leans in, and whispers once again in my ear.

"See you tomorrow Spence" She leans back out before winking at me and walking away.

"Oh and you are too!" She screams form down the hallway, I try and think what was that last thing she said about, was it about the beautiful I said in class, nah, it couldn't be, or could it. I just smile, and forget about that the only thing on my mind is wow, two times I've spoken to her, and she called me Spence. I now I sound like a little girl but wow. A million things go on in my head, and then the bell rings for the next period to start. I rush into me next period with only one thing on my mind.

Ashley Davies actually spoke to me today. Today is the first day of a very good thing for me.


	2. Tuesday

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own south of nothing_

Sorry guys for the long ass update time and such, its that i did the beginning and i already have the ending for this story but no middle :) so yeah sorry bout that, trouble with the middle, but trust me the bad middle will be made up for in the end trust me its sexy :) oh and i will have na update for the other story soon srry to say the truth its a mixture of school and jsut plain laziness beacuse like out of the 24 hours in a day lets say i sleep 8 hours even though like 3 of those hours i watch tv but anyway then like out of 16 hours i have school 6 hours which is 10 hours but i literally have like 5 hours of homework and i do need to do my own personal stuff so i get like 2-3 hours of free time but i decide not to write anything because of laziness so sorry but odnt wrry all my stories will be finished, i always hated when people didn't finish their stories so i refuse to be one of those people, i will finish all, so anyway, might as well check out my other stories now :) chea and stuff so yeah enjoy the chapter

* * *

I'm heading to my favorite class of the day once again. And Ashley Davies actually spoke to me yesterday, god it was just so great. I mean I thought about her all day, I tanked my Spanish test because of her, just couldn't get her out of my head. I even dreamt about her, and I must say it was quite a naughty dream. There was Ashley and there was me, and well lets just say we did not have any clothes on but there was a bed so we could keep warm, but there weren't any sheets. We had to keep warm a different way.

I just smile at the thought of my dream, especially since I needed a very Cold shower to cool off. The funny thing is, I don't even find it weird I had a 'sex' dream about Ashley, I don't know why, I know I should be weirded out, because well it was about a girl and ahh I just don't know, it felt right.

I mean I don't think I'm gay, but now I'm not so sure. She's the only one that has ever made me question my sexuality, and well I don't know.

I head to the class knowing I'm about to be late and I see Ashley standing outside once again. I head over to her and she hands me another note.

"Open it in class" She tells me once again as she puts her hand on my shoulder and slides it down my arm and walks into the class. I follow her in and same seats as the day before, and every other day of the year. I open the note and read it while I unconsciously play with her brown locks.

**_Hey Spence umm how ya doin? Thnx for the braids once again, they were beautiful ) well anyway, I was wondering if you want to like hang out today with me my friend like bailed on me and well my afternoon just got free and wanted to know it you wanted to hand out_**

_**Not saying that you're not my friend or anything I mean you are and I don't want you to think im replacing my friend with you or anything, I mean, well I don't know what I mean anymore I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out so let me know**_

_**xoxo Ash**_

I chuckled to myself lightly after I read the note. Of course I blushed a bit and smiled, Ashley actually called me her friend, sort of. But most of all she wanted to hang out with me today. I just couldn't help but stop smiling as I played with Ashley's hair. I decided to lean into her, I stopped at her ear and tried my best to sound as well, sexy, as I could.

"I would love, to hang out with you today" I stayed there longer than I had to making sure I breathed a little harder, I don't know why I did it, but it was just something that seemed right. I guess I was trying to flirt with Ashley, and I assume that it worked, as I felt her tense up a bit as I leaned back into my chair.

For the first time I actually admitted to myself, I like Ashley, and not just like, but I like like her, like I would consider being with her more than just a friend, I know, I'm like pushing the envelope here. We just became friends and now I'm admitting to myself that I'm gay and I like Ashley. I just smile and continue playing with Ashley's hair as I listen to the stupid teacher ramble on about different types of writing.

The bell rings and I walk by Ashley and see she is folding another note. I don't know if its for me or not but I decide I should stand outside the room just in case. I wait outside as she finishes packing her things. She passes right by me without even glancing at me and I just look down.

Then I feel a hand pick my chin up and I see those beautiful brown eyes that I love so much.

"I thought you left already, I went to catch up with you" I smiled at her as she slipped something into my pocket and hooking her finger on my belt loop on my denim skirt. She pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Read the note next period" As her lips touched my ear lobe slightly sending me to cloud nine. I blushed a bit as she left not taking her eyes off of me and looking me up and down. I looked for the note in my skirt and pulled it out as I walked towards my next class.

I walked in and sat next to Chelsea as I opened the note. Chelsea leaned over trying to read my note as I looked at her with a 'this is private' look and she just sighed and kept writing a love note that I hoped was for Clay.

_**Hey Spence its kind of hard to know where we meet so we can chill without each others numbers huh mine is 8380897 so text me like now and I mean now )**_

_**xoxo Ash**_

I took out my cell phone and stored the number in my phone, it was right there, first in my phonebook and my number one thought at the moment. I then looked for the text message button on my stupid phone menu. I send a simple message.

_**Hey, it's Spencer**_

So what I like to use proper on my stupid text messages, a habit you could say. The bell rings for class and I feel my phone vibrate and take it out and cover it quickly so the teacher doesn't notice. I flip it open and it says new message and it simply reads.

_**Hey Spence wat ya doin?**_

Then I figured out two things, One, I have more than one favorite class now, and number two, today is going to be a long day as I replied to Ashley's message.


	3. Tuesday Afternoon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own south of Nothing_

Oh i know it's been a while, but not my fault, well sort of, first of all i was very lazy, but then my life just went downhill, like accidents, and things said not supposed to be said, feelings hurt and bunch of other shit and very personal shit so its just been effin crazy god, well anyway, promise to update all da stories by Wednesday, especially this story, want to finish it this weekend, but don't worry bout 5-7 more chapters maybe even more so anyway enjoy and Review, i just love em lessthan3lessthan3lessthan3

* * *

'all rite cya in 2 min gotta go 2 ma locker quik' 

I quickly typed on my cell and sent the message to Ashley's phone. So I did get better at texting, sort of. I don't know everything, but I must say I've gotten better at it.

As soon as my cell shows the 'message sent' box I receive a message like 2 seconds later. Than can't be Ashley, that was too fast, even for her. I read the message and laugh a bit at the message.

"Message Memory Full' I smile some more and just think about all the text messages we've sent each other during the course of the day. All the random and useless messages to each other. God, there was like 7 of them that we just back and forthed 'So…" Then the occasional, 'Can't wait for after school' Which of course brought a huge smile to my face every time I read it.

The bell rang and I hurried to my locker hoping to beat the hallway traffic on the way to the parking lot. I take out my books for homework and my other supplies and head towards the parking lot just missing the traffic. I see Ashley standing by her Porsche and walk over to her.

I give her a quick wave and see her cheeks turn bright red for a second before she looks down. I go up to her and she opens the door for me. I throw my stuff in the back and watch her walk towards her door. I check her out a bit as she gets in the car and starts it.

"So where are we heading" She says. I start to laugh a bit but then can't control it, it was just so funny.

"What's so funny" she says. And I just look at her and crack up some more.

"I was just thinking about all the text messages we've sent each other, and we didn't even find out what we were going to do." I continue laughing while she looks at me like I'm a bit crazy.

"You're a real dork you know that Carlin" She says and I just smile at her and nod my head.

"You know you love that" I blurt out and blush a bit as I say it.

"Oh yes I do Ms. Carlin, it's quite a turn on, as is your shade of red on those cute little cheeks." She says as she pinches my cheeks and leaves her hand cupping my cheek and I just nuzzle into her hand. She just smiles and I return the gesture as she starts to lean in while pulling my face towards her. I just allow her to pull my face towards hers and just as we're inches away I hear a loud thump on the hood of the car. I pull back quickly and see Ashley look a little hurt but I point towards the hood of the car at the raven haired boy. She looks at him and just looks at me and mouths 'sorry' to me and I just nod and look down.

"What are you doing today Davies?" The boy asks and Ashley just lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter since you're going to want to come anyway, right?" The boy just smiles and nods.

"Get in the back." As he does he looks at me and winks. Which I look away and chuckle, not because I like him or anything it's just that it was so random. God boys swear they have everything a girl needs.

"So who's the hottie Ash?" He asks as he sticks out his hand to me.

"I'm Spencer, Spencer Carlin" I respond and shake his hand and quickly end the handshake before he gets any extra touching. I smile and look at Ashley as she just smiles back at me.

"Aiden, sit back and shut up or I swear to god"

"Yeah, yeah, god, you're all talk Davies, no action"

"Same to you Aid, same to you." I let out a small laugh that quickly gets louder as Aid gets close to my ear and whispers.

"That's not true, I'm all action" Before I even get to respond Ashley has already told the boy off.

"I said sit back and shut up Dennison" I look at Ashley as she mouths 'lies' to me which causes me to chuckle even more.

We spend the day shopping mostly, some games, even watched a movie, and all this in a mall. Never seen that in Ohio, there were probably some, but I didn't go out often. Anyway, it got late and Ashley had to take me home, Aiden was asleep in the back and we were basically singing along to all the songs on the radio and surprisingly enough Aiden did not wake up at all.

We reached my house and Ashley parked in my driveway and just put the car in park and just sat there. She let out another sigh, and it looked like something was bothering her, actually, bow that I realize it, she's been like this all day, I should ask her, but she's a new friend, can't get too personal first day, can I?

"What's been bothering you Ash?" I blurt out, so much for not getting to personal.

"Huh?" She asks me.

"I asked what's been bothering you." There I go again, I could've taken it back but no, bad Spencer, very bad.

"Oh, just this crazy thing that's going on in my head" I laugh a little but become more curious.

"You think you could be more specific about this crazy thing" I ask hoping she doesn't like get offended I wasn't to know what's going on in her head.

"I could, but nah." She says as she laughs

"Oh come on, I'm your new friend, you can trust me completely" I say as I give her the biggest smile I can.

"I was thinking about that" I look at her confused, about what, what is this chick talking about.

"Umm, now I'm really confused Ash, what's that" I wait for about 3 minutes before she even opens her mouth, which isn't that much of a big deal because she just closes it just as fast. I wait for about one more minute before I find the door handle and open the door.

"Wait" She whispers and I close the door and lean into her.

"You can tell me Ash, I'm your friend, sure I'm your new friend, but you can trust me." She looks at me and just smiles.

"When I said I was thinking about that, I meant our friendship." I look at her more confused than ever. We just started, maybe she doesn't like me already, god I already blew it after one day, this sucks. Or maybe I'm just overreacting, or maybe I'm not, god why can't this chick talk any faster.

"I can't be friends with you, we can't be friends" I feel like I've just been dumped, like I got kicked off a game show or something, no, I feel worse than that, I've known her one day but I like her so much, and she doesn't want to be friends, I feel my heart just break. A tear falls down my cheek and I open the car door and try and run out.

"No I didn't mean it like that." She says as she straddles me right before I get the chance to run out.

"Then how'd you mean it, you said it pretty clearly." I start to cry a little bit harder. She hugs me and I just hug her back and cry on her shoulder.

"Shhhh, Spencer, shhh, just hear me out, stop crying please, I hate seeing you cry." I try and stop and release her from the hug and just then realize how much its turning me on that Ashley is straddling me.

"I don't know how to say this Spencer, when I say I don't want to be your friend, it's because, it's just that, you see the thing is"

"Spit it out Ashley" I get a little aggravated that she won't just tell me what she wants to say.

"It's that I can't imagine being just your friend, I have like these feelings that are like telling me that I need to be more than just friends with you, I don't know how to say it, like if we can't be more than just friends that I can't take just being friends with you. Like I need more of you, I need you to be more to me, I need you to be like mine or something"

"Are you trying to tell me that you like me Ashley?" I ask, I stopped crying in the middle of her little speech, and started to feel happy again, knowing what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, weird huh." She says and blushes

"I understand if you like don't want to talk to me or something, you can ignore me and stuff if you want, this has to be weird for you, god I can't believe I just said that"

"Ash, shhhh" I pick up her chin and lean in as our lips meet in the middle. We kiss softly and passionately for about 2 minutes, before we are in need of oxygen.

"So umm, do you like me to?" She asks, I just laugh and kiss her one more time before I give her a big hug.

"Just a little" I whisper into her ear. She looks at me and smiles as she gets back to her side of the car. We just stay there for a little and finally realize I'm probably late now.

"Well I have to sort of go now Ash, umm, I'll see you tomorrow." I say and smile

"Yeah definitely Spence" She responds

"So, umm are we like together now" I can't help but ask.

"Why Spencer Carlin, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I smile and nod

"I would love to" She elongates the word love.

"Well I'm glad, but I was wondering if we could like keep this on the down low" I say hoping she understands.

"Of course, I'm not exactly out yet, well I wasn't even in, that is before I met you" She says as she intertwines our fingers. I smile at her and lean in for a kiss only to be left there just with my kissing face on. I look at her confused once again and she looks at me and sticks up her finger indicating to wait a second.

"How long have you been up?" She says a loud. I look at her confused and hear the backseat sort of squeak. Crap, I completely forgot Aiden was back there.

"Long enough to hear about the new couple, don't worry secret as good as forgotten" He says and I just smile before she leans in and I meet her in the middle giving her a quick peck and heading inside my house. Today has officially been my best day ever.

Or so I think…


	4. Wednesday

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of course i tried to but i failed miserably

I know it's been a while sorry but i have a valid reason, I have a new 'story' you could say, its like some one shots but they fit together and stuff and their awesome, its just been so hard to write them the way i want them to go, its very difficult, but when they come out you won't be disappointed, but anyway i will update once on every story tomorrow night, all the storied, including one for this one so be ready tomorrow iight and i might just end one tomorrow due to lack of interest from readers and stuff but anyway, enjoy this chapter, i rushed the end and was watching gone in 60 seconds while writing it so sorry for any mistakes, but there shouldn't be any, so enjoy and review iight p3c3

* * *

I wake up and slam the alarm clock to my left. God, I hate school, it sucks so much. Then my mind gets flooded with memories from last night. Was it all real, was it just another dream, or did it come true. Did we really kiss, is she really my girlfriend. I sit up and try to think if it was just a dream or if it really happened. Well, I guess there is only one real way to find out.

I search for my cell phone and quickly go to the phone book. I find the name rather quickly, well it is like the first name in the stupid phone book on my cell. I press the 'talk' button and wait for the rings. I hear the third ring and then I hear a click.

"Hello" I hear in a very sleepy tone

"Hey" I respond softly. A smile appears on my face from just hearing her voice.

"So what's up?" She asks. I guess this is where I find out if it was a dream or not.

"Just called to see how my girlfriend doing this morning" I respond hoping she doesn't get too freaked out if it wasn't a dream.

"Well, what's your girlfriend's name?" She asks me. Crap, maybe it was a dream. God, I knew it, there is no way me and her happened, there is no way we kissed, I mean she's not even gay, heck, I'm not even gay.

"Well since you're having trouble remembering, I'll give you a little hint, her first name starts with an A and ends with a Y" I smile as soon as I hear her.

"Is her name Alley?" I ask

"Nope" She quickly responds

"Is her name Amy?" I ask her with the smile on my face getting bigger.

"Nope, but I should let you know that you only get three guesses and if you don't get the name right, you lose all your kissing privileges" She chuckles through the phone.

"Oh well I guess I should really think hard about it" I respond

"Hmm" I continue teasing her over the phone

"Can I get back to you later with the answer?" I ask her over the phone.

"Spencer!" She yells through the phone

"Ok god" I yell softy back at her.

"Is her name Ashley, Ashley Davies" I smile

"Yes!" She squeals in the cutest voice ever.

"Well is this girlfriend of mine going to pick me up for school today?" I ask her

"No, sorry" My smile turns into an almost frown, I wasn't going to get to see Ashley in the morning, she promised me last night she would pick me up, but maybe she's busy or something.

"Because you're beautiful and sexy girlfriend is going to take you to breakfast, then the beach to work on your tan, and then my house." My smile comes back in record time.

"Wait, when will we have time for all this?" I ask her kind of confused. I mean like sure there is sun after school, but no enough time to get a tan and stuff.

"While everyone else is at school" She plainly states.

"So we're not going to school?" I question her, I mean should I actually cut school today.

"Please baby, it's our first day together, and I just want to spend it with you, please, I promise never again, just today." I smile as she calls me baby, I guess I can this one time.

"God, you're such a bad influence on me"

"Yes, and you love it, and so do I, me, Ashley Davies is corrupting the innocent Spencer Carlin, and only knowing her three days, god I'm good." I laugh a little at her little speech.

"You're really full of it aren't you"

"Why yes, yes I am" God she is so great

"So be ready in 20 min, instead of books, take bathing suit and stuff for fun, not for school, bye sweetie" She hangs up then and there. God she must be really excited, well I'm not going to lie, I'm excited too. One whole day with Ashley this going to be great.

I was ready in 10 minutes and went to eat breakfast. I sat and ate in quiet not wanting to break, I mean I was never a good liar, if anyone asked me if I was going to do anything important today in school like a test or something I know I would break and say I'm not going to school and instead be going to the beach with my girlfriend. And then the gay thing would come out and that's just a whole different story.

"Spencer you're quiet this morning" My mom says, I look at her and just shrug my shoulders.

"Nervous about a test or something today?" She asks. Crap, here it comes, the confession, I'm about to break, about to ruin everything in just a couple seconds.

"Yeah, big day today, but I know everything will go as planned" I blurt out, god, it's the truth, just a different version. God, I get to be with Ashley all day this is just great. I hear the car honk outside and quickly take my plate to the sink and say good-bye to everyone as quickly as possible.

"Honey, your brothers aren't taking you today?" My mom asks, god why is she so annoying some times.

"I got to be there early for a quick cram session mom wit my friend, so I'm going to just go with my friend." I say and just walk out.

"I'll see you at lunch little sis" I hear Glen yell out.

"Can't Glen, I'm going to be in the library, I have a big test after lunch." I yell out knowing no way in hell that idiot is going to step foot in a library.

I smile at Ashley who is looking completely beautiful and the sun just making her hazel eyes sparkle, god they're so beautiful.

"Hey honey" She says while she blows me a kiss.

"Hey baby" I get in her car and wait until we get a safe distance from the house before I give her a peck on the kiss.

God, it feels so great kissing her, its just so addicting you could say, you can't get enough, its just, god, I wish I was attached to her by the lips, but of course we could have trouble breathing, but that's besides the point.

We go to star bucks and order some latte's and take them with us to her car. We drive to a secluded spot behind some warehouse or something. It's pretty close to the beach though because I can see the ocean.

"It's beautiful" I say, I turn to Ashley who looks right at me and just smiles.

"It's very beautiful" She says. I drop my latte and straddle the brunette. I kiss her all the love I have, I kiss her like I haven't been able to kiss her since I first laid eyes on her. I break the kiss and just stare into her eyes for a while before I can feel all the butterflies in my stomach just causing tornadoes.

I reach my hands under her blouse and caress her breasts, sure in my mind I'm moving kind of fast, but god, I just can't control myself around her. She's like so perfect in my eyes, she just, all I can think about, and now that she's mine, I want to be able to touch her all I want. I circle her nipples a bit before giving them a soft squeeze and the quickly taking off her blouse.

I see her upper body and it's so tanned and perfect, I have no idea why she wants to get a tan. I quickly kiss her and I reach for her jeans and unbutton them, but before I get the chance, Ashley breaks our kiss and takes my hands in hers and just looks into my eyes.

God, maybe I went to fast for her, maybe she wants to take this slow, god what was I thinking, now she's probably going to think that's all I want her for, and she's going to break up with me. I start a tear a little bit, only seconds after she stopped me from getting into her pants.

"Shh, don't cry baby" She whispers to me as she wipes away the tear that I let escape.

"Why are you crying?" She asks me.

"Because you're going to break up with me" I respond.

"Who said that babe, I am not" She says and I can feel my sadness start to go away, I guess I have to stop jumping to conclusions so easily.

"I though you were, because you took my hands, and you pulled away from the kiss, and you wouldn't let me" I didn't even get to finish as she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You know what attracts me the most to you" She asks me and I just nod my head no really wanting to know why she is with me.

"Your cuteness, your personality, your shyness, your sensitivity, your everything, I could go on forever, would you like me to." I smile and nod at her hoping she could go on forever.

"I could go on forever, but the main reason is because the way you make me feel, you make you feel complete as corny as it sounds, I do want you, and so badly, you really have no idea, but I want your first time, my first time, our first time, to be in a bed, everything perfect, the most romantic time ever, ok do you understand me?" She asks me with love in her eyes. I quickly nod and grin widely at her, acting like a 5 year old.

"Okay, no give me a kiss and let's go." I give her a quick peck on the lips before I head over to the passengers side, where I find the latte perfectly upright, not one drop spilled, which I guess could say is lucky, because I can't eve imagine how much I would have to pay Ashley for ruining her interior. I get out and take off my shirt and grab the extra towels from the trunk, and my sandals from my book bag as well as my sunscreen before I just throw the book bag in the back and walk side by side with Ashley.

We pick a spot and quickly look around and see there is only three other people on the beach, as we lie down. I grab her hand and intertwine our hands as I just smile. I start to doze off and before I know it, I can feel a splash of cold on my stomach. I look up and see Ashley with a pale over me and start to run. I get up and chase her and tackle her as we get to the water. I kiss her on the lips as we get our heads above water.

"Mmm, salty" She says before she gets up and drags me along with her.

"Let's go I have to return this to the kid I go tit from" I smile as we walk up to the cutest 5 year-old I've ever seen. She is playing with her younger brother, probably a year younger as they play with the sand. Ashley hands them the pale and starts to walk away but I grab her hand and I kneel down and pull Ashley down too.

"Hey, would you mind if me and my friend help you guys build a sand castle" The little girl looks at me and has brown eyes just like Ashley, she smiles and nods her head.

"Sure" She says in the cutest voice I've ever heard, well that is besides Ashley, but her voice is huskier, sexier, not at all like the little girls. Ashley and I build a humongous castle with the children that only stays up for about 20 seconds before the ocean decided to destroy it.

I get up and grab Ashley's hand, who's pretty mad at the ocean for destroying something that took us like 2 hours to make. I wave at the kids and they just wave back as I leave hand in hand with Ashley. We get close to her car but Ashley decides a nice swim before we leave is appropriate. We go for the swim and quickly race, of course Ashley winning, she probably spends a lot of time here.

We get to her car as I lay down a towel on the seat, making sure I don't wet the seat. We open the top and just let the wind blow through our hair. We quickly make it to her place and I see the mansions he lives in. God, she's like rich, wow. She gives me a quick tour of the house, ending at her room, as she explains that her mom is almost never home and about her rock star dad. She shows me the bathroom in her room so I can take a shower and wash this chlorine off me. I go in and see her leaving her room.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Take a shower in the guest bathroom" She says. I frown and look at her hoping she gets the hint.

"Or I could just take a shower with my girlfriend" She says as she walks over to me.

"Good choice" I say as I smile at her.

I take off her clothes as she takes off mine. We both go in the shower and immediately lock our lips. We make out as the water hits our bodies. She takes some soap and washes me all over except for the main place where I want her. I know she doesn't want to do this now so I was her the same way, missing where I want to touch most. I make sure to play with her breasts as much as I can though. And she grabs my ass as much as possible, she squeezes and slaps it as I moan into her mouth.

We finish off as we get out and dry ourselves. She hands me a boxer and a wife beater. As she puts on her clothes pretty slowly than someone normally takes. I of course do the same thing and realize my boxers are shorter and tighter than hers. I look over at her and point at my boxers. She smiles.

"I like the way it shows your curves, especially that cute ass." She says and smiles. I just smile and cross my arms together.

"Hey if you don't want to wear them, take them off, be naked, I really have no problem with it" She just says as she goes over to her TV and looks over the DVD's. I go into her drawer and pull out some sweatpants, not really trusting the sizes of her boxers anymore. I put them on and lay down on her bed. I hear the TV turn on and then I hear previews for other movies. I feel Ashley on top of me and I open my eyes and her lips crash into mine. I smile into her mouth and kiss her back.

"We could watch the movie I popped in, or we could just kiss during the whole movie" She says, I think about it and decide messing with her would be fun.

"Definitely movie" I say as I push her off me and sit on her bed.

"God, you're so weird" She says. She sits next to me, and I jump on her straddling her just like she did moments earlier.

"Okay, so maybe I rather kiss you" I smile as I lean in

"No, sorry too late, now you have to watch 'Hills have eyes'" She says as I pout and sit back up on her bed. Like the whole movie I'm basically on Ashley's lap from all the jumping on her when I got scared, She just decided to keep me on her lap, she said it would be easier, and she could hold on to me when she got scared too. Which never happened, but she held me anyway.

A really scary part happened and I just hugged Ashley and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. I took in her scent as I moved my face from her neck slowly and whispered her name

"Ash" I said as softly as possible as she looked into my eyes.

"Umm, yeah Spence" She responded in an equally soft tone. I pecked her lips softly and looked into her eyes again. She gave me a peck witch I returned. Again and again until we just started making out. She put her leg in between mine and she pushed it upwards causing me to moan loudly but low. It was weird, it just felt so good, so perfect.

I start going into her boxers just circling her core. Getting closer with each circle I make. I am so close but then my cell phone rings. I want to keep going but I know I can't and neither can she.

"Pick up the phone." She says kind of mad, this was it, this was supposed to be the perfect moment, I don't know why, and I just know it was, god.

"Hello?" I answered sort of angrily.

"Honey are you ok" Crap, my mom

"Oh yeah I'm fine mom" I respond now bothered

"Honey, I need you at home right after school, I'm going to pick you up ok, because Glen has practice and Clay has to go to the library, so be ready at 2:45" She said.

"Actually mom, my friend will give me a ride, ok, I'll be on time I promise." Please say yes, please say yes.

"Okay Honey, don't be late please" God okay

"Okay mom, bye, love you" I hang up and lay down on the bed with Ashley and feel her arms hold me tight and I feel so safe.

"I have to be home right after school" I tell her I feel her hold me tighter

"I hate your mom" She says, I chuckle a bit, god we have so much in common.

"Well umm, we have about thirty minutes, what you want to do?" I ask her.

"Just hold you, I just want to hold you" I smile and snuggle closer to her and feel her breath on my neck. It sends goose bumps down my spine god, I am in love with this girl.

I wake up to lips on mine. I smile as I see Ashley there, with her curls covering our faces. I feel her deepening the kiss, I feel her hands in my shirt. I feel her hands all over my body. I soon follow suit trying to touch her everywhere at once, making sure I get to touch those breasts. I feel her go for my center through my sweats. I feel her stick her hand inside there, I feel myself buck to her touch. She takes off my sweats in one smooth motion also taking off my panties.

She goes down and starts licking on my clit, making sure she gets every little bit of it. She sticks a finger in my center and one hand on my breast squeezing every time she thrusts in. She pumps fast and hard, making me come and I feel the orgasm rip through my whole body. I moan her name out and I feel myself completely tired out. She lies next to me but I immediately straddle her and kiss her.

I grab her breasts and squeeze them as I take off her wife beater. I lick her nipples and bite them slightly, and I hear a moan come out of her mouth. I head down and bite her clit through her thin boxers.

"Ohhhh, Spencer, Spencer" I hear her moan.

"Yes Ashley, oh yeah Ashley" I say as I lick her and bite her.

"Spencer, Spencer" I feel someone shake me as I wake up. I can feel myself completely sweaty and the area between my legs is throbbing. I see Ashley smile.

" I heard you dreamt about me" She says as her smile grows wider

"Where did you hear this?" I question her, is she psychic or something.

"Well let's just say, you're a sleep talker, well sleep moaner anyway" She smiled wide at me. She gave me a wink before kissing me on the lips and getting up. I was bright red and I just dropped my head into the pillows hoping my shade of red would disappear.

"Hurry up and get your clothes back on, I have to take you home." She says, I look at the clock, and I only doze off for 15 minutes. Wow, god that dream was so real, I wish I wasn't woken up. I get up and put on my clothes I had on in the morning. I look over at Ashley and just see her toned abs as she puts on her shirt.

"I know you like the view and all, but I can't have you late, or your mom might not like your new friend" She says, busted, and I of course blush and finish putting on my shoes.

We head to the car and she opens the door for me and closes it as she gets in the driver's seat. I wait for her to get in and turn on the car before I grab her hand and intertwine our hands together. We both smile and head over to my house. I see we're about a block away and I yell.

"Stop!" I scream out loud and Ashley stops so hard she bumps her head on the steering wheel.

"What?! What?!" She yells at me. I straddle her and kiss her passionately. I grab her curls and deepen the kiss before I break it.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you dropped me off right in front of my house, and besides, you should be wearing your seatbelt." I poke her before going back to my side and sitting down and putting my seatbelt on. She puts hers on with a smile on her face as we keep going.

We reach my house and we stay in the front for a while just holding hands, of course no one could see that we were. I smiled as she squeezed my hands lightly. I took that as my cue to get out of the car. I got out and smiled at her. I turned my back to my house before blowing her a kiss which she caught and put in her pocket.

"For tonight, you know my goodnight kiss and stuff" God she can be really cute sometimes.

"Ill see you tomorrow, pick me up, early, so we can have some time to do stuff and stuff" She smiled and her nose scrunched up and it was so cute. I walked home and turned around to watch her go off.

"I love you Ashley Davies, I really do" I whispered to myself before walking in my house. I saw my mom on the couch reading a magazine. I walked in the living room and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You wanted me here early?" I ask her wanting to know what cut into my fun time with Ashley.

"Yeah, your dad, you, and I have to talk about something important, your dad should be home any minute" She says as she returns to her magazine. My mom never really cared about me that much, but I've learned to live with it, especially with my dad, Clay, and even Glen. I just nod my head at her and decide to head upstairs.

"Mom, I'm going take a cold shower, ok?" I yell out to my mom

"Sure honey, I'll call you down when your dad gets home" She yells back. I head towards the bathroom and take my towel. I hop in and try to get the throbbing in my legs to stop. It stopped for a while but when I straddled the brunette, it started again. And now I need a cold shower, and if I need to, my two friends will definitely help.


	5. Wednesday Afternoon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own south of nothing_

_God, you cannot blame me for the no update this weekend okay, on Thursday and Friday i didn't get home til after 12 am and Saturday i was out all day working, and Sunday same thing, and not until today did i have a chance to write because one again Monday and Tuesday i didn't get back til after 12, stupid clock, always telling time and what not, well anyway, right now I'm going to concentrate on two stories, this one and 'What I wouldn't do for love' because they are about to end, okay, but don't worry they should be done this weekend, so other stories will be updated, so enjoy this chapter, another one to be coming soon. _

_And review, i love reviews lessthanthree_

* * *

"Spencer!" I hear my name called from downstairs. I groan in frustration. I pull out my two fingers and wrap the towel around my body.

"Be right down" I scream out. Guess my daydream with Ashley will have to wait.

I walk down the stairs and see my mom and dad sitting on the couch both with wide smiles on their faces. I sit down across from them and just look at them, as they continue to smile.

"Honey, we have some good news" My mom says smiling wider than before.

"What is the good news?" I ask curious, what the hell has my mom that happy.

"Well we got a phone call this morning, and we didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise if you actually got accepted" I look at her completely confused, is my mom like sending me somewhere, oh crap, she's probably going to send me to a monastery or something.

"Where? Where was I accepted?" I ask her, wanting to know where I was going to go.

"Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" Oh crap, she is sending my to a monastery what the hell, how come I didn't get a say in this.

"Why am I going there?" I ask

"Because honey, it is the best catholic school here in L.A." My mom says as her smile grows bigger.

"That's not fair" I scream out.

"Honey, what are you talking about, this is great, you should be happy" She says to me.

"How am I supposed to be happy, you're sending me away, to a stupid catholic school" I yell out again.

"Honey no one is sending you anywhere" My dad finally speaks. He walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I made sure she wasn't sending you away, it's close to here, and so you'll still see your friends from King High" He whispers into my ear. I guess that makes it a little better, but I like King High, especially since I get to see Ashley everyday there.

"I guess that's fine" I say

"Well good, you're starting on Monday" My mom says. I could argue, but what's the point, my mom and I barely see things eye to eye anymore, I guess I should just smile and nod. I walk upstairs and lay down on my bed. My cell phone starts to ring I immediately smile as I see the caller ID.

"Hey honey" I say into the phone.

"Hi sweetie did the parent's talk to you yet." My smile gets smaller, I hope she doesn't take this too hard, I mean we're going to get to see each other after school and stuff.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if I could go to your house, and if you could pick me up"

"Sure Spence, be there in 15" She says before she sends me a kiss over the phone and hanging up.

I quickly change and just wait for Ashley to get here, I haven't seen her in like a couple of hours and I'm already missing her so much, maybe I really found the one, like the person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life, I mean come one I'm 17 but, I really think I love her. I hear the car horn and look out the window.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm going to Ashley's house, call if you want anything" I scream out.

"Be back by curfew" I hear my dad yell out. I do love that about my dad, he's lenient but strict at the same time, and it's really great. I get closer to Ashley's car and see her get out and open the door for me. I smile and she smiles back, while her nose scrunches up, I poke her nose and kiss it quickly before getting in the car.

As she drives I just look at her, admire her beauty, how perfect she is, how she's all mine, and how I wouldn't have it any other way. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers and give her a soft squeeze.

I see her smile and blow me another kiss. I smile and look at the road ahead. We get to her house rather quickly, and we head inside holding hands on the way. It's a real long ass walk to her house, stupid mansion has like a mile driveway. We get to the door, Ashley unlocks the door and goes in. I follow her and as soon as she closes the door she starts to kiss me. She led me over to the couch while our lips were still attached and continues our little make out session for a while.

"God, I've wanted to do that all day since you left" She says as she blushes a little bit.

"Me Too" I respond. She smiles and leans in to kiss me again. I place my finger on her lips hoping I can tell her about the news.

"My mom and dad told me I'm going to another school" I took my finger off her lips and kissed her. Hoping to stop her from saying something, of course I decided to keep the fact that it's immensely close to the current school I am attending. She deserves to be teased a bit.

"Wait what?" She practically screams out.

"What do you mean you're going to another school?" She says as she gets up and starts to pace around.

"I mean when am I going to get to see you, you're probably going to move away and I'm never going to get to see you again" She says. I start to lightly chuckle and she quickly notices.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny Spence, we aren't going to be able to see each other, and god do I want to be with you" She lets out a sigh before sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Calm down Ash, I'm just going to the school like 5 blocks away from King, we will get to see each other everyday, okay baby?" I give her a quick kiss and see her let out a deep breath, apparently she had been holding it in for a while, I didn't think she would react like that, sure we're together but she's acting like we've been together for a while now, and we haven't. But I do feel something special with her, something I haven't felt before.

Ashley leans into me and I just start playing with her hair as her other hand takes a hold of my other one and she just holds on.

"So what school you going to?" Ashley asks

"Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" I respond and hear Ashley let out a snort.

"You just let out the cutest little snort there Ash" I tell her

"Did not" She yells at me like she's five.

"Did so" I respond with the same tone of voice.

"Forget about that, you're going to a catholic school, this is so funny, and you're going to be wearing your cute little school uniform, aw" I hear Ashley finish the sentence with baby talk.

"And?" I quickly ask her. She leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"You're going to look so hot" She says as she licks my earlobe, which quickly makes me let out a moan.

I get up and grab her hand and lead her upstairs to her room. I pull her towards the bed and quickly take of my shirt and jeans and let Ashley check me out. I can see her mouth wide open and just look at me up and down, as if she were trying to memorize my body. Usually I'm self conscious about my body, but with Ashley I feel safe, I want her to see me like this, vulnerable, naked, just me. She leans in and kisses me while pushing me on her bed. She starts taking off her skirt and shirt as she is just in her bra and panties too. She straddles me and captured my lips once again as she roams her hands up and down my body.

I follow suit, studying every curve, every moan she elicits, and every movement she makes. We lay down as Ashley grabs my ass and pulls me closer towards her. She squeezes it a bit causing me to moan into her mouth. My hands end up at her breasts, playing with the silky fabric, and feeling her nipples getting hard. We continue kissing for eternity, or just a couple of minutes, we weren't really sure but by the time we ended our make out session it was dark outside.

I broke the kiss and could feel my breathing finally getting back to its normal rhythm. I got up and took out my cell phone, I called my house and prayed my dad would pick up. And luckily enough my dad did pick up the phone.

"Hey Dad" I whisper into the receiver.

"Hey Honey" He responds.

"Dad I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I say, trying to get directly to the point.

"Ok honey, as long as you tell me why you're whispering" She responds.

"Well that's actually part of it, see Ashley is sick so she's sleeping and I was wondering if I could stay over and take care of her." I try and sound as convincing as possible.

"Sure honey, but make sure you get to school tomorrow, and come straight home after school tomorrow ok?" He responds

"I promise dad, bye" I hang up and turn around to look at Ashley, I smile and walk seductively as possible towards her.

She gets under the covers and moves over as she pats the areas right next to her and I get under the covers with her.

"It's kind of cold in your room" I say and look directly into her eyes. She opens her arms and I cuddle into her, as I snuggle in the crook of her neck. I kiss her before I just take in her scent, god she is so great, this is so great. I just hope we last forever because I really do love this girl.


	6. Thursday

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nadda_

_Okay, you cannot blame me for the lack of updates, I mean when someone tells you we're going to be in PA till wednesday, you assume that on wednesday you assume on wednesday you're going to leave PA not wenesday afternoon. Well anyway i just got here and stuff and i have both stories done, this one and 'what i wouldn't do for love' , its just on paper so i have to type it up, and this is the only one i had time to finish, tomorrow i will update the other one, and then I'll just update once a day till they both finish then i will finish the others, so yeah, enjoy and review please lessthanthree_

* * *

I wake up, and still in Ashley's arms. I snuggle in closer to her and kiss her on the lips. She moans as she hugs me tighter, sure I sort of can't breathe, but I don't care, Ashley is hugging me and I feel so safe. 

Her eyes finally flutter open as she looks at me and smiles that smile that just makes me melt. She stretches a bit before giving me a peck on the lips and she gets up.

"Where you going?" I ask her. She turns around and looks at me.

"Shower, come on" She says, I quickly get up and follow her towards the bathroom. We get in and she strips slowly, and I just stand there and watch her and admire every curve on that body.

"Spencer, as much as I do like you watching me, we do have school, so unless you plan on not going to school or something get in here" She says as she steps into her shower. I take my bra and panties off and join the brunette in the shower. She turns on the shower and she turns around and quickly crashes her lips into mine.

Her hands roam all over my body, massaging every area she can get her hands on, except where I do want her the most. She breaks the kiss and she looks at my body up and down which causes me to blush. She kisses me once again before she leans in towards my ear.

"You want me to give a special Ashley wash" She asks me in her husky voice. I whimper a bit and nod my head. She starts to suck on my neck, I know she's going to leave a mark, but I don't really care. She starts moving south and stops at my breasts. She inserts my nipple into her mouth as her free hand plays with my other. I lean against the shower wall as Ashley comes back up to kiss me on the lips as both her hands play with both my breasts.

"God you're nipples are so hard, and they taste so good" She whispers into my ear again, of course I moan and I can feel Ashley smiling as she kisses me again. She gets on her knees and spreads my legs apart.

She cups my center making she doesn't actually touch me, she gets back up and kisses me again. She leans in again and licks my earlobe and bites on it a bit.

"God you're so hot, and I know you're just as wet as I am, and it's not because of the shower" She whispers again and there I can feel myself getting ready for an orgasm just to explode out of my body.

She gets back down on her knees and places kisses on my thighs and I look down to see her looking at my center and just licking her lips. Next thing I know I hear my phone ring. I look up for a second and look back down at Ashley. She gets up and motions me to get out of the shower. I shake my head no and see Ashley give me her serious look and point towards the bathroom door. I look at her apologetically and get out and wrap the towel around myself. I look at my caller ID and see it's my mom.

"Yes mom" I say sort of irritated she just interrupted something I've been wanting for a while now.

"Hey honey, just making sure you're heading to school today" She says. I let out a sigh and just look at the clock.

"Yes mom, I'm about to take a shower, and I have an hour left so don't worry I'm going to make it" I say and look at the bathroom door and see Ashley come out. I frown and want to just cuss of my mom right now.

"Mom I got to go take a shower" I cut her off form telling me whatever lecture she was giving me.

"Okay honey, see you tonight" She says and hangs up.

"Who was it?" Ashley asks as I flip the phone closed.

"My mom, just making sure I get to school, can't miss school you know" I say sarcastically.

"Well then she would be pretty pissed off about yesterday" Ashley says as she giggles a bit. God the cutest giggle you could ever hear.

"Yeah, so you don't with you're shower?" I decide to ask her hoping she says no, even though the answer seems pretty obvious.

"Yes, so hurry up we got to get to school" She says with a smile and blows me a kiss. God damn it mom, I was about to have the greatest shower ever, but my mom always has to ruin everything.

After a quick shower and a quick change, well a slow change, I knew Ashley was watching, so I basically took my time changing, a little bit too much time since we kind of got late to school. But there was an upside to that, everyone was in class so we had a quick make out session before class.

"See you in English okay baby" She says as she gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smile and just nod my head as she walks away. I go to my first class and give the teacher the late pass. I take my normal seat and then quickly hear someone take the empty seat behind me. I turn around and see a smiling Aiden behind me.

"Oh hey Aiden" I say and turn back to the front.

"I heard you left Ashley very flustered this morning" He whispers. I look back at him and remember the morning events that took place, well that almost took place.

"Does Ashley always tell you everything" I ask him, kind of mad she told him about that.

"No, but she wants to make sure she's not fucking this up" He says. I smile, I guesses she wants advice on relationships.

"Has she ever had a relationship, with like a boyfriend" I say.

"Yeah, but they don't last too long" He says. I kind of smile not sure if I'm just another one of those short relationships or if she wants to be with me. It looks like Aiden can see the sort of sadness in my face because he whispers into my ear again.

"Don't worry she likes you a lot, she even said she thinks she loves you, she told me she thinks things are going to fast, she doesn't want to ruin what she has, so you don't have to worry about a thing" I smile, and now I am more confident about being with Ashley. At least now I know she wants to be with my as bad as I want to be with her.

"Just don't break her heart, because I will break you" He says. I look back at him kind on scared.

"Just kidding" He says as he smiles.

"Or am I" He says as he cocks his eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I love her" I say, and blush at the same time.

"Good, welcome to the group" He says and pats my book. I see Aiden take out his cell phone and text someone.

"Ashley knows you love her" He whispers, I look back at him.

"Why the hell did you tell her" I ask him angrily.

"Because you two would've waited forever to tell each other, might as well know that you love each other, so you know, you won't take like a million years to tell each other." He says and smiles. I laugh a bit knowing its true, and although I wanted to tell her I guess at least we both know. And besides I still get to tell her face to face.

The bell eventually rings, as we all head to our second period classes. Eventually my favorite class of the day rolls around and Ashley is already sitting in her seat with a note. I take it and take a seat behind her and I read the note.

_**Hey baby, well the truth is only reason I'm writing this is because I'm too much of a coward to ask you in person. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?**_

_**xoxo Ashley**_

I smile, a date, our first date.

I quickly write my answer. YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES.

"Yes!" Ashley jumps out of her seat and screams. Everyone turns to look at her, and she just looks at everyone.

"Sorry" She says as she sits back down and I see her write something down.

She turns around and looks around before sending me a kiss and giving me the note.

**_Be ready at 7, Im picking u up, so look good, but not good enough so your parents know your goin on a date, I love you_**

I look at the note, and seriously can only concentrate on the last part. I decide to write back.

_**I love you too**_

I give her the note and the bell rings.

"I'll see you tonight" I whisper into her ear and I bite her earlobe and I hear her let out a slight moan which she soon cover her mouth with her hand to stop.

I walk out giving her a small wave as I leave the room and the only thing on my mind, is how much I love Ashley Davies.


	7. Thursday Afternoon

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of course

_Hey, yay another update, sort of, anyway, i hope you all enjoyed the ending to the other story, i plan on a sequel hopefully, and this story is coming to an end too, eventually, again all stories will come to an end before Aug 3 or 10, if you read my last update, you should know why and well I would go on like i promised i would but well, I'm tired, from everything and stuff, so next update, you'll read about me ranting about all sorts of stuff, mostly season 3 and stuff, and other stories, especially a bunch on one-shots, cause stories are hard to keep up, like the ideas just leave your head, but a one shot, its just done, anyway, before i start really rambling, here's the update, enjoy and R&R please_

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time today. God I can't find what I want to wear. It's so hard to decide, I want to look good, but not like too good, damn, I can't even explain how I want to look. 

I look around in my closet and see a box on the top shelf, I take it down and open it up, and it looks just I just found what I want to wear.

After looking at myself in the mirror for the past 5 minutes, I have just decided I couldn't have picked a better outfit, well maybe I could if Ashley had let me know where we were going to go. But this is perfect, I'm practically ready to go anywhere.

I hear my phone ring and I practically jump over all the clothes on the floor and look at the caller ID. Yes, it's Ashley, okay not try to sound not as eager as you actually are.

"Hello" I answer

"Hey baby" I hear Ashley respond.

"Hi" I say as I feel myself smile

"Are you ready?" She asks. I just nod my head.

"Spence, we already went through this, I can't see you nod over the phone." She laughs.

"Oh right, yes I'm ready" God she knew me so well already.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5"

"Okay and Ashley"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

"Can't wait"

"Me neither sweetie, be there in 5, just wait downstairs okay honey"

"Okay, I love you"

"Me too Spence, me too" She laughs a bit. She sends me a kiss over the phone before hanging up. God, I've fallen hard, really, really hard. I go downstairs to see my mom and dad watching a movie on the couch. My dad looks at me and smiles, my mom looks at me and she smiles too.

"So hot date tonight Spence?" Glen asks as he walks into the room. Of course in his hands he has a sandwich.

"No Glen, just going out with a friend" I respond

"Sure you are" He walks upstairs to his room I assume.

"So where are you going honey?" My dad asks.

"I am not even really sure, my friend just wanted to hang out." I say and look at them, trying to not think about Ashley right now. They both looked satisfied with the answer.

"Well you know the rest" My mom says.

"Yes mom, back by 11, no drinking, no smoking, no sex, etcetera, etcetera."

"Good girl" She just responds as she keeps watching the television.

"Call if you're going to be late Spencer, but you can't be out too late, school night" She adds. I just nod my head and look down at my shoes. Stupid school.

"Okay she's here, see you guys later" I say as soon as I hear the car horn.

"Goodbye" they say simultaneously as I walk out. I see her look at me and smile as she gets out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Aw, how cute" I say. She just smiles and blushes as she runs pack to the driver's side and gets in. She starts the car and just backs out of the driveway and drives about half a block before parking and she just looks at me.

I look at her and wonder what we're doing here. She jumps on top of me straddling me and starts kissing me. I put my arms around her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss as out tongues fight for dominance. We break apart and rest our foreheads on each other's.

"God I've wanted to do that since I saw you walking towards the car" She smiles as she licks her lips.

"God I've missed the taste for the longest." She says as she turns red and goes back to her side of the car and she starts driving. I just sit there with the widest smile, looking like an idiot.

"So where are we going?" I ask her

"Dancing" She just says with a smile.

"Um, Ashley, I can't dance" I just say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Trust me it's easy" She says. I just smile and nod my head.

"Especially since you're going to have the best teacher in the world" She adds. I look at her and laugh a bit.

"Who's going to be my teacher?" I ask. She smiles wide and she just points to herself with her index finger.

"What is my teacher behind you or something?" I ask with a laugh as I look around her outside.

"Ouch Spence, that one hurt" She gives me the old puppy dog pout.

"Aw, will a kiss make it better" I say. She stops at the red light and she looks at me.

"Yeah, but it has to be right here" She says pointing at her lips. I kiss her on the lips and we continue our way to the club.

We reach a club called Grey and walk in as we sit down in a booth. A waitress takes our order as Ashley takes my hand and we interlace our fingers and just talk for a bit. Eventually after our drinks have been served and we have been talking for 15 minutes Ashley gets up and drags me with her to the dance floor.

"Come on Spence I love this song" She pulls me right in the middle as she turns around and starts grinding into me. I just stood there enjoying the contact between me and her. She eventually took my hands and placed them on her hips as she just kept grinding. She bent over and 'got down' as she slid her way back up and grabbing my hands and placing them in her front pockets.

She leaned back into me, as she wrapped her arms around my head and kept grinding into me. I eventually just started moving with her, enjoying the contact of course and just moving with her. Eventually she turned around and put her leg in between mine and started making me even hotter than I already was. The song ended as I started walking back to our booth, hoping to close my legs real tight to control the throbbing in between my legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashley asked as she grabbed my hand. She pulled me towards the wall and basically threw me at the wall. As my back hit the wall the next song started and Ashley started tracing my jaw line with her finger.

"Class isn't over yet" She said in a low raspy voice, which wasn't helping the throbbing in between my legs at all. She turned around, grinding into me harder as the wall now made it impossible for her to push me back anymore.

She grinded even harder, causing more contact between us that before. Before long she had turned around with both her arms holding my hands over my head as she started nipping at my neck but at no time stopped moving to the rhythm.

She moved up my neck to my mouth. As she used her tongue to explore my mouth in the background I heard the music slowly come to an end and so did our kiss. I watched Ashley turn around and take my hand as we headed back towards the booth.

We drank, talked, laughed, held hands, kissed, everything a perfect first date should contain. Even if we were a little more ahead than just a first date. As wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. We walked, although awkwardly, towards the car. She once again opened the door for me and I smiled and got in. She soon got in and we were on our way.

"Did you eat before I picked you up Spence?" She asked me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah, I had a sandwich"

"Okay, we're going to try this again. Spencer, did you have any real food?" I just laughed and looked at her.

"Guess not" I said. She smiled as she sped down Main St. We stopped at a nice Italian restaurant as she gave her keys to the valet.

"Umm, Ash" I whispered to her. As we walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"What Spence?" She asked as we were shown to our seats and given our menus.

"Don't you think this is a bit expensive?" I asked as I looked at the menu and saw nothing with just a single digit before the decimals. And not even like low two digit numbers, but pretty big ones, 17.50 for a hamburger.

"Spence please don't worry about price, I want this to be special, and besides, nothing it to good for my Spence" She said as she smiled. She looked at her menu as I looked at mine.

We order our food, Spaghetti for me and some other sort of pasta for Ashley. We just talked, and flirted of course, we held hands, as we played footsies. Out food eventually came and we ate in silence, the occasional glances and smiles as we looked each other.

We were in the car singing with the radio, full, well bloated actually, we ate, had desert, and some more desert. It was delicious, well until the bill came, I was tempted to just throw up, and give the food back. But Ashley paid for the bill with a big smile and even left a very generous tip.

We reached my house at 10:55, 5 minutes before I was actually supposed to be home. So that was good, you know eventually when I tell my parents Ashley is my girlfriend, they'll know she at least got me home on time.

Making sure no one was looking, I kissed Ashley, quickly, but passionately enough to see her beautiful smile just make me weak at the knees. I laughed and walked away, as I turned around to see Ashley checking me out. I waved a goodbye as I walked into the house to see my mom and my dad sleeping on the couch, with just a blue screen on the TV.

I closed the door and my dad woke up and looked at me. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled.

"Spence, I like your new friend already." I just smiled and nodded as I started heading upstairs.

"So did you have fun honey?" I heard dad yell from downstairs.

"Yeah, dad, I got some dancing lessons" I yelled back as I smiled and the throbbing between my legs started up again just imagining Ashley grinding into me.

"That's great honey, is she a good teacher" He yelled up.

"The best" I responded before entering my room and getting my bath robe and heading towards the shower. I needed one, preferably cold.


	8. Friday

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nadda_

_Ey, um, sorry for the long delay of the update. Read my one-shot, it'll explain my absense in the beginning, oh and I rant on it, so read it please 333 lol, anyway, enjoy the story R&R  
_

* * *

We broke the kiss, after we heard the whistles and clapping from the outside. For about the hundredth time I might add. Ashley decided to pick me up earlier than needed for school. We were planning on getting some breakfast, but she said I was teasing her. Since when is tracing circles on your girlfriends upper thigh teasing.

Okay, so maybe I was, and I'm kind of glad I am. Because right now, we're making out, and we've been making out for a long time. Sure we're parked in the school parking lot, and we've received all the whistles, a bunch of 'Let's go Davies' as everyone recognizes her house, and they can see two figures in the car, even through the tainted windows. The only thing you couldn't see is my face, and although I am not ashamed of being with Ashley or anything, but I'm glad people can't see it's us.

I went all night without tasting these lips, I deserve a medal or something, god, seriously, I don't think I could live without them, like if we ever break up, god forbid, I would be her friend just to kiss her a couple times a day on the lips. They're just so puffy, especially when I bite them, they look so cute, especially with her smile, oh god, I would kill for them.

"Crap" She says as the bell rings for school. I just smile as I get off Ashley and start looking in my book bag for something to hold my hair up, because the way Ashley was pulling it, a ponytail is the only thing that's going to help fix it.

Now I'm not saying that I'm ashamed of Ashley being my girlfriend, not at all, I just like to walk through the halls and not hearing the stupid remarks, and well Ashley understands. So we just wait for everybody to head to their classrooms as we wait for everything to be clear.

We get out of the car and walk towards my class hand in hand. We just walk in complete silence, just admiring the hand holding between us, and each other as we walk. She lets go of my hand and puts her hand in my back pocket.

She told me she liked to do that so everyone knew I was hers, and well I couldn't say I minded where her hand was placed. And I liked that everyone knew I was hers, and that she was mine, I really do love this girl, and I'm happy people would know.

We arrived to my class and she gave me a light slap on the ass before walking away. I just looked at her waiting for her to look back and blow me that kiss. And, there it is, I immediately smile and blow her a kiss back.

I walk into my class and immediately feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take my seat and check the text message I just received.

_**I love you**_

Sure we hadn't said those three little words face to face yet, but we did know it. When we spoke over the phone we would constantly say it, but not actually face to face. I was hoping she was the one to say it first. Just so I can see the look on her face, just to see if she really means it, not saying I don't believe her, it's just that I want to make sure.

_**I love you more**_

I reply and as the teacher hands out our class work, all I can concentrate is on Ashley, and how great she is. How much I do love her, and just want to be with her, forever. Then it suddenly hit me, sex.

I wasn't exactly experienced, neither boys nor girls. What if Ashley wants to have sex with me, do I just let her have it, or should I make her wait, what if I'm not ready, but what if she doesn't want to wait. A million things running through my head and I get snapped out of it, as I feel my pocket start to vibrate.

_**Impossible nd Im gonna show ya how much**_

I immediately text back without even thinking, it's just the thoughts are invading my mind.

_**Is that all this is to you**_

My leg starts shaking as I impatiently wait for Ashley to respond to my text message. I have no idea what to think now. I can't believe it, I was happy just a few minutes ago, but now, I'm not so sure.

_**Wat R U tlkn bout baby**_

I read the response and once again, my fingers just take over the key pad without letting my mind process what I'm doing.

_**Is this just for the sex**_

The bell rings for second period and I grab my books and try to get to my second class fast so I don't run into Ashley.

But there she is waiting for me. She sees me and she looks mad. She grabs my arm and pulls me with her. We head towards the parking lot, and we reach her car.

"Get in" she orders. I just stand there not sure if I should get into the car.

"Now" She raises her voice her a little bit. I get in the car and Ashley just turns on the car and we drive off.

I look at her and she just looks at the road as she drives. I know why she's mad, we've spoken about her past, nothing to be too proud of, except recently, how's she changed, no drugs, no drinks, and especially the no more faceless sex she's had with random guys. She's been clean for a while now, and I was happy when she told me this, it meant she trusted me, and if she could trust me, I knew that I could trust her and forget about her past. I mean it was the past.

We finally stop and I see the ocean. Ashley gets out of her car and heads to the trunk. She takes out a blanket and heads towards the beach. She just keeps walking, and I guess I should follow.

I follow Ashley as she goes to a pretty secluded area. She places the blanket down and sits down, I sit down next to her and we just watch the ocean. I try and grab her hand but she immediately pulls her hand back and places both her hands on her lap.

I look at her, but she doesn't look at me. But if she did she would see the hurt and regret in my eyes. I want to say something, but I don't know what to say.

"I love"

"Really Spencer, you love me?" She cuts me off. She says it like a sarcastic question. She turns to look at me and I just nod my head.

"Tell me Spencer, have I pressured you once into having sex with me?" She asks. I just look down and nod a simple 'no' as I feel the tears start to invade my eyes.

"Have I done something to make you think I just want sex from you?" She asks again. Now the tears just start flowing from my eyes as once again I nod a 'no'

"No, you don't get to cry" She says to me.

"Do you know what it feels like to be asked by the person you loved, that if the only reason they're in a relationship with them just for the sex" I just nod my head, the tears just don't stop.

"Of course not, but I guess it hurts more to assume someone is sex crazed maniac than the person being called that huh?" More sarcasm and venom just spilling out of her mouth.

"I can't take this" She says as she turns to get up. I immediately jump on her, straddling her, and kissing her. She tries at first to break the kiss, but eventually she kisses me back, we just lay there kissing, me trying to apologize with my kiss, giving her all I can with this kiss.

"I love you, so, so much" I whisper as we continue kissing.

I grab her hands and pin them above her head. I break the kiss and look into her eyes, they're back to normal. I kiss her again before speaking.

"I didn't mean it like that, it just like came out" I say, hoping she'll understand.

"I was just thinking about our future, about us, about everything we could do together, and then I just thought about sex, about how our first time was going to be great, and I just couldn't help but think maybe you just wanted this for the sex." I say as the tears start to subside.

"I don't know why, but I know you love me, you wouldn't do that to me, I just don't know what happened I really don't. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." I kissed her again.

"You were thinking about our future" I see her smile so wide, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. I blush and look away and try to cover my face with my hands.

Ashley pulls my hands off my face and pulls my face towards her as we kiss again.

"You know what I'm going to have to do now?" I hear her ask. I just nod my head for what seems the millionth time today.

"I'm going to have to kill you" She says with a serious face as she looks around. I look around and see nobody around. I chuckle before getting up and running away. Ashley chases me around for a bit before tackling me to the ground and just continues to kiss me.

"You do know it really going to be amazing" She says.

"What?" I ask not knowing what she's talking about.

"Our first time, its going to be the greatest thing ever" I just nod my head 'yes' for the first time today, knowing for some strange reason she's right, and now, wanting her as bad as I ever have.


	9. Friday Afternoon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Once again i own nothing_

_Hey, here's the next chapter and all that other good stuff._

_I wanna explain the chapter 8 for all of you, i was asked to put some drama in the story, and that was the best i could come up with, so sorry if it sucked, but oh well, enjoy this chapter R&R_

* * *

"You ready?" She asks over the phone for about the hundredth time in the past 5 minutes. 

"Yes I'm ready" I say. I've been ready for the past 2 hours. That's right, she said she would pick me up at 7, and I've been ready since 5, just staring at my ceiling, the anxiety killing me.

My mom is actually letting me sleep over Ashley's house all weekend. That's right, tonight, tomorrow night, even Sunday night, as long as I get to school on Monday, and I have to go to church on Sunday with Ashley.

Sure I haven't told Ashley that, but she's going, even if I have to drag her there with me.

"Okay, I'm outside" She says.

"Okay be right there" I say as I practically jump my stairs and open my front door to see Ashley just standing there with the cutest smile ever.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving" I scream out hoping to completely skip the really random questions that my parents are about to ask Ashley, you know, the whole parents want to know who you're hanging out with.

"Wait a second Spence" I hear my dad say. I swear if it had been my mom I would've made pretended I didn't hear her, but it was my dad, and I can't just ignore him.

"Yes dad" I say as I drop my bags knowing what's about to happen.

"How about you introduce us to your new friend, before you go live off of her for the weekend" He says as he smiles and opens the door completely open, practically pulling Ashley inside the house, and throwing her on the couch.

"So you're Ashley" My dad sounded as if he was asking instead of pointing out a fact.

"Yes Mr. C" She said very politely as my mom walked into the room.

"Hi Mrs. C" She cheerfully said, with what looked to be a genuine smile.

"Hello Ashley" My mom answered almost a cheerfully as Ashley.

"So Ashley what are your intentions towards my daughter?" My dad asked her.

I looked at my dad like what the hell. Does he know, no it can't be, I mean how could he possibly know. It's impossible.

"Well Mr. C" Ashley starts quite calmly I might add.

"My intentions are to keep her up all night with just random gossip, as well as some scary movies and a bunch of junk food" She says with an even wider smile as she looks at me.

"Oh, except Sunday night, we will have school the next day, so we have to be in bed early" She added like the good girl she was pretending to be.

I couldn't help but smile and blush lightly just looking at her smile, at her innocence, even if it is completely fake.

"Well that's good to know" My mom said as she lightly chuckled at Ashley's answer.

"Nice, straight to the point, I like that" My dad said as he smiled and let out a small chuckle also.

"Well I think I've embarrassed Spencer enough for now" He said as he and my mom got up and each gave me a hug and a kiss before letting me go.

I grabbed my bags and Ashley opened her trunk helping me put the things inside the trunk before we finally closed it and got into the car.

Ashley turned on her car and we rode out of the driveway, and as we came to the first red light I yelled.

"Ashley park right there" She immediately turned and parked there, earning us a honk and an angry driver flipping us off before Ashley looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Spence?" She asked with concern.

"This" I said as I straddled her and kissed her, I kissed her with everything I had

I cupped her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck, each of us pulling each other closer, close that it was impossible for either of us to break this kiss.

But after a while, we both ran out of breathe, simultaneously breaking contact and just resting heads against the other.

"I love you so much" I say quickly. The red quickly invading my face as I grab her hands, which are paced in between us.

"I love you so much more" She replied as she squeezed my hands and pecking me on the lips again.

"But if you scream like that when I'm driving again, I will kill you" She said with a sly smile on that gorgeous face.

"Sorry, I just needed to kiss you" I laughed a bit at my neediness.

"It's all right, it feels good to be needed" She smiled.

"So let's head home" she added.

"Okay" I just replied and kept looking into her eyes.

"It would make it easier if you were in the passenger's seat" She said as she laughed and I just blushed even more before returning to my seat.

We rode home, I grabbed her hand of course, and we just drove in silence, the radio on just loud enough to sound like background music.

We got to Ashley's house and as we carried my things inside, I enjoyed the view of Ashley's ass as she walked ahead of me.

I unconsciously licked my lips before seeing her open the door as we walked in. Now her house made mine look like a shack, but she had already told me about her mansion, I already knew about her life, her rock star dad, her 'slut' of a mom, in her words of course.

I just smiled and nodded during our conversation, slowly but surely taking in all the information.

As we walked to her room, as soon as I put my stuff down, I was slammed hard against the bedroom door. Pain suddenly became pleasure as Ashley's tongue massaged mine, ever so lightly, I could taste strawberry, and it's just so delicious, god I could never get tired of this.

My hands pulling on her hair, her lips moving from my mouth to my neck, leaving her mark, as if I was her territory, making sure no one is allowed to touch me except her.

I just let it happen, the possessiveness making me hotter and hotter by the second. She stops and looks into my eyes, seeing those beautiful hazel eyes turn the darkest shade of brown I have ever seen right before my eyes.

I push her so hard, and I can see her confused by my action. That is until she looks behind her and notices her bed is right there. She looks at me and smiles, as her eyes turn that dark brown color once again as she lies herself on her bed and indicates me to join her.

So maybe my push on the bed idea didn't work, but she got the point, I walk towards her and straddle her, as our lips meet again, and again, and again. This time I decide to leave a mark. Right where I know drives her crazy, on that spot that makes her moan, the spot that I can locate with my eyes closed on the neck of hers.

I can hear her panting, more and more the more I suck on that one spot. I bite down, I hear her whimper, sending so many chills through my body. I smile as I look at her, look into her eyes, and see what we both haven't said yet, those three words we haven't said yet, but I can see them, I know they're their, just waiting to explode.

Just waiting to be said to give us both the relief, for both of us to let go of that breath we don't know we're holding, just those words the seal the deal on this relationship, just to know that this is it, and not in a bad way, no not at all.

In the best way possible, those words so we know this is actually forever, and for the first time I've decided to make the first move, I am in charge of my future, and if I want this girl in it, I have to make the first move, because I don't want anything coming in the way of this.

This girl, and what she's made me, she's my safety net, my reason for everything, my world. I didn't this I could feel this way about any one, I never thought I would fall this hard in love. I never thought that this was love, but this couldn't possibly be love, love is something you can fall out of, no, this more, so much more.

I know I will never fall out of love with this girl, she just too perfect, to great, nothing could ever replace her, oh god, I just can't believe how lucky I am.

"Spence, you all right" Her angelic voice breaks me out of my daze. I smile at her.

"I knew you could get lost in my eyes, but wow, I better watch it if I look in the mirror, don't want to get lost forever" She says with a smile, those eyes back to their normal color, and they look better like that.

"Yeah, they're just that great, just like you" I say as a blush immediately reaches my face.

"Oh god Spence, we're not going to be one of those really annoying mushy couples are we" She asks with a small chuckle as she moves her head back onto the bed.

"Ash, look at me" I say, ready to go for it, ready to say those three little words I know she's dying to hear, and I'm waiting to hear her response too.

"Ashley Davies, I" Then my phone rings, that completely annoying ring tone that no matter how many times I try to change it, in never does, ugh.

I get off Ashley, and look for my phone in one of my bags. I finally find it and flip it open ready to call which ever of my parental units is calling me.

"Hi Mom" I groan, of course, who else would call me at this moment.

"Yeah mom, I'll call you if I need anything or want to go back home" I say as I try and hurry up the conversation with my mom, I have things to do, words to say, feelings to express, hurry the hell up mom.

"Bye Mom" I hang up and head back to the bed. I'm ready to straddle the girl when she gets up and stretches. And with her shirt, already showing her abs without her stretching, I can see the bottom of Ashley's bra, and I immediately imagine this girl naked.

God she must have a perfect body, just look at those legs, that ass. Oh god, I have to get my mind out of the gutter, I'm innocent Spencer Carlin.

"Get ready we're going out" She says as she walks into her closet. Of course it's a walk in closet, that's why she walked in, oh god you guys are stupid.

"Where are we going" I say whining, wondering what the hell is more important than me expressing my undying love for this girl.

"We're going dancing" She says from the closet. Ashley grinding into me, and my hands roaming her body, yeah I can see how that is more important.

I guess we're going dancing then.


	10. Saturday

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Hey sorry for the longest time to update ever, anyway, here it is, i would've had it to you on Friday but my internet died, and they could only fix it Saturday, but i went to Connecticut, and didn't get home till like 5 minutes ago, so the first thing I'm doing is updating all my stories, so look for the other stories, and hopefully a new chapter tomorrow, day after the latest._

* * *

I wake up with that protective arm around my waist. I smile as I look back at the girl that has me in her arms, god what a crazy night.

I try and get up to go use the bathroom, but as soon as I move, the arm around my waist grips tighter around my waist.

"Ash, I have to use the bathroom" I whisper, hoping she is up.

"I'm going to count to 50, you better be back" She says as she lets go and turns faces the other way.

"Wait I have to find my clothes" I say. So we slept in nothing but bras and panties, it's not like we had planned this, but something spilled on my clothes and I took off my clothes and was just too tired to put on new clothes, or something like that.

"1…2…3…4" She starts counting. Crap, guess this robe will have to do.

I run out of the room, heading towards the bathroom before I hear someone say something from behind me.

"Ashley, is that you?" I turn around and see a woman, probably in her late 40s, could pass as Ashley's older sister with all the surgery that her face has.

"No, I'm Spencer" I say shyly as the lady starts walking towards me.

"Well hello, I'm Christine" She says as she extends her hands towards me, and I just shake it politely.

"Sorry to bother you, but, what are you doing in my house?" She says, in a somewhat mean way, but apparently she has no idea what I'm doing in her house, and I would be mad at me too.

"Mom" I hear Ashley call out from the bedroom.

"Leave her alone, I love her, she's going to be your new daughter in-law" She yells again and I just blush.

"Her name is Spencer, and you can meet her later, I need her now" She yells again only causing me to blush even more.

"Well hello Spencer, nice to meet you, I'm Ashley's mom" She says with a genuine smile that almost imitates Ashley's. Same comfort level, but not same love level, if you know what I mean.

"Spencer" Ashley yells once again.

"Ashley, do us a favor and shut up" She yells back causing me to slightly giggle.

"You're going to eventually get tired of that whiny voice she has" she said with a smile on her face.

"Get out while you can" She says almost immediately breaking into laughter.

"You better go see her, she goes crazy if she doesn't get her way, again, nice to meet you Spencer, hope to see you soon" And with that she's off.

"Spencer, you are at like 45" She yells again causing me to laugh even harder.

"Ash, I didn't even get to use the bathroom yet" I say.

"Okay then, I'll start from 40, go" She says before I start laughing again and taking my time just to annoy her.

I get back to the room to find Ashley, wide awake just staring at the ceiling. I close her door, take off the robe, and slide into bed with her.

"You're late, I could've counted to a million, and back to zero" She said as she laced our fingers together.

I just smiled and nodded, turning to look at her quickly, and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She said with a smile plastered on her face as she turned to look at me.

"For last night, I had the best time, we had the best time" I say wit a smile, last night was just great, it really was.

See, we got to the club, of course it was full but we were lucky enough to see a group get up and leave so we immediately went over and sat in the booth. Ashley of course got up as soon as we sat down and went away.

A few minutes later she came back with some drinks, I'm not sure what it was, but it must've been like 110 alcohol, I immediately felt my throat dry up and burn from the drink.

Ashley immediately started kissing me, using her tongue to explore my mouth, for the first of many times for the night.

I smiled and pointed towards the drink on the table and quickly shook my head 'no'. She raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of hers and then shook her head, as if she understood why.

She switched our drinks and pointed towards my new drink and told me to drink. I took a sip, and there it was, the good old 6 alcohol I can drink smoothly, sort of.

As soon as Ashley was finished with her drink she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

We started dancing normally, like two friends, who are just out hanging out. Then the song ended, and as soon as the next song came on I saw Ashley push me towards the wall, as my back hit the wall, she turned around and started grinding into me.

I immediately put my hand son her hips, and started moving with her, matching her, going up and down, side to side, everything, even pulling her into me more.

Soon she turned around me and she started kissing me against the wall. Still moving to the music, as my hands still at her hips, kept moving with her, as she soon attacked my neck, sucking on that one point, that one place that drives me crazy, and she knows it does, she's doing it purposely.

She continues before heading back to my lips, pecking at them, before she just cups my face and smiles, that smile I saw earlier, the one where she wants to say those three little words, but she doesn't even if she did I wouldn't be able to hear it.

With all the noise in the club, it would be impossible to hear, that's why we basically haven't said a word to each other the whole time we've been here.

A slow song came up, and she took my hands that were on her hips and put them around her neck, as she places her hands on my hips. We moved back onto the dance floor as we just danced, looked into each others eyes, saying everything we haven't said yet, everything that was just understood with us.

But we would eventually have to say these things, for no reason in particular, its just a scream it out to the world sort of thing, so everybody knows, so no one doubts what we have is real.

We eventually got tired and both went back to our booth, we drank some more, danced some more, even made out some more, as if anyone was to notice here.

Eventually we just got too tired, we decided to head home. Also I didn't know how long I could control my hands if she kept grinding on me the way she has been. Of course with both of us sort of buzzed, we called a cab.

We got to Ashley's house and she paid the driver and we got inside. We just headed into the kitchen, talked about everything and nothing at the same time, we started eating chips and donuts, and all types of junk food, which we eventually took into the living room and started watching TV.

Ashley finally settled on a channel, HBO, and they were playing some sort of horror movie, of course I immediately grabbed Ashley's hand and snuggled in close to her, of course the movie wasn't that scary, but was there a better excuse for snuggling up with Ashley.

The movie finally ended and we looked at the clock on the wall right above the TV. 3 a.m. And I wasn't even tired, just happy, with that stupid smile on my face that I couldn't hide. It's been on my face since I snuggled up with Ashley, and it wouldn't go away, not that I minded it that much.

We just stayed there eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

And that's where we are right now, my bladder finally empty, and us just sharing this moment, both of us, just holding hands, and it's just so perfect, almost too good to be true.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask her, wanting to know what plans she has for us today.

"Mind-blowing sex" She said as I looked at her and saw that stupid msile that I love so much.

"And what am I going to do?" I ask her, getting a slight chuckle from her.

"You can watch if you want" She says and she turned and draped her arm around my waist, this time her head snuggling in my neck, making those pterodactyls in my stomach just start crashing into each other.

We just lay there for a couple of minutes and I figure now is as good a time as ever.

"Ashley, I love you" There it is, finally, its been said, now just to wait for the response.

Nothing.

I look down at Ashley and I can see her eyes closed and her breath ever so lightly tickling my neck.

Crap. She's asleep, I finally get to say it and she's asleep.

I close my eyes and hope sleep can come as easily as it did to Ashley, because I am tired, we were up till late last night, and I can feel my self start to drift off the sleep, but not before I hear Ashley whisper.

"I love you too"

And that stupid smile is back on my face.


	11. Saturday Afternoon

_**Disclaimer:** I own everything, except SoN  
_

_Sorry, I know I haven't updated like I promised, but my computer is really giving me problems, and well i can fix a computer, but i need time, and college isn't helping in that department, but i will have break soon and I will fix it, and the updates will be coming like crazy and out of nowhere, so just like hang tight, an thank you for reading. R&R please _

* * *

"So, where do you want to go now?" Ashley asked me as we walked out of another store.

"I just want to go to your house" I said, I was just so tired we have been here for like 5 hours, god Ashley loves to shop.

"Come on Spence, we've only been here like 5 hours" See my point.

"Come on Ashley, please" I said as I stuck my bottom lip out at her, the Spencer pout, no one could say no to it, and boy do I know that.

"God okay, just put that away" She said as we finally headed towards the exit.

"Besides that means I get to give you your present" Ashley said with that sexy grin on her face.

"When did you get me something?" I asked, I was with her all day, she didn't leave my side.

"Don't worry about it, just know you're going to love it" She said as she looked me up and down biting her lip, causing me to blush immediately, god why can she make me blush so easily.

"That's quite a cute shade of red" She said taking my face into her hands and kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you" I say as she pulls away, my eyes still close as I can still taste Ashley on my lips.

"Me too" She says as she gives me an Eskimo kiss, you know, the whole nose touching business. I can't really tell, but I'm sure we look extremely cute doing it.

"Let's go" She said as she grabbed my arm, and basically pulled me towards the door.

We put the things in the back, as get into the car. Ashley turns on the radio and we finally head to her house, and it's a good thing because my feet are killing me.

W eventually stop at a red light, I just look out the window, thinking about everything, mostly Ashley, and how everything has changed the past couple of days, how I remember only dreaming how me and Ashley would be together, and how it would last forever. How I was going to tell me family, how am I supposed to tell them the person I've liked for so long, finally has returned the feelings, oh and she's a girl.

Well I guess that's as good a way as any. And I need Ashley by me, she's my armor, she makes me fell safe, even before the past couple of days, just in class I felt safe around this girl, so how am I supposed to ask her to come with me, how do I tell her that she's my safety blanket, and I've only official known her for a couple days, barely even a week.

"You know, I'll be there with you when you want to tell your parents" She said, as she was looking at the road. Well, that was pretty easy.

"Will you really?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her again.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you" She says as she grabs my hand and starts rubbing circles on the back with her thumb.

"Another question, how did you know what I was thinking about" I asked her, curious, I knew we were close, but to read my mind, that's just weird.

"I saw that cute face you put when you're thinking really hard, and I just guessed it was about your family, and us" She put on that wide grin, the one you can't do anything but smile too, yep, that's the one.

We just rode in silence, the rest of the way, of course our hands never once losing contact. We finally reached her house and we each carried our bags and walked into the house. There was Christine just watching TV on the couch.

"Hey mom" Ashley said as she placed down her bags down and sat down on the couch next to her mom. I placed the bags down and headed towards the love seat so I could sit down too. But I was stopped with Ashley's hand pulling mine.

"Hey where are you going?" Ashley asked as she pulled me down onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and went back to watching the TV. All the wasted energy from walking around the mall all day finally hit me, as I felt Ashley's lap so comfortable, and her arms so safe, I closed my eyes and just knocked out.

I'm woken up a delicious smell. I look around and everything's dark, except a light coming from the kitchen, and some candles in the corner of the room on a table. I get up and walk to the kitchen and see Ashley there, looking beautiful in a red dress

I wrap my arms around her waist, and I feel her jump a bit before she realizes it's me and she turns around and kisses me.

"It smells good" I say, my eyes closed, the light bothering them.

"It better, spent like two hours on it" She said as she looked around for something.

"I was asleep for two hours?" I ask her, I don't usually take random naps during the afternoon.

"No, you were asleep for like 3 or 4" She said, grabbing the spoon she was looking for.

"Oh" I say, even more surprised.

"So why you all dressed up" I said, where we going somewhere?

"Well, me and you are going to have dinner" She said turning around and looking at me.

"Go upstairs, and shower, and get dressed and come down" She said grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"You have 1 hour and that should be enough time, even for you" She said as she kissed my lips, so softly, yet so hard.

"Hey I don't take that long" I really don't, well I don't think I take that long.

"Well anyway, hurry up, we got the house to ourselves" She said raising her eyebrow and biting her bottom lip.

"Are you implying that we are going to do something tonight that your mom should be out of the house for" I said looking into her eyes, seeing them turn a darker shade of brown.

"Why Spencer, how could you think that, I was just implying that to show you your present, maybe my mom shouldn't be in the house" She said, sticking out her bottom lip, she's trying the whole innocent act.

"And what exactly would my present be that you're mom can't be able to see it" I say, letting my imagination run wild.

"Well, while you were watching the little kids in the playground, I stopped by at Vicky's and bought a little something I thought you might want to see me in" She said almost whispering it, as if it were a big secret.

"Really what did you buy?" I ask, my mind running even wilder than before.

"You'll see" She said as she kissed my nose and turned around back to the stove

"Now go upstairs, everything's ready for you, so go, you have one hour babe" She said, keeping her attention on the food she was preparing. I walked up behind her again, lifting the bottom of her dress, and putting my hands on her waste.

"Spence, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice cracked, and he breathing becoming more rapid.

"You know when little kids ask if they can shake the box of their present, so they have an idea of what they're going to get" I whispered to her. She just nodded her head up and down, as I ran my hand up her sides and right next to those breasts.

"Well this is me shaking the box" I said, as I grabbed her breasts, squeezing them lightly, feeling the bra cover up those breasts. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I moved my hands down her back and felt her ass, she had a g-string on and oh god I can't wait to see it.

I slap her ass and walk away, knowing very well what I just did, knowing I was going to pay later for what I did, but I wanted to get ready, the sooner the dinner was over, the sooner her dress was coming off.

"You are so going to pay for that" She yelled out as I reached the top of the stairs.

I know. I know.


End file.
